vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Трахтенброт, Борис Авраамович
thumb|right Борис Авраамович Трахтенброт (также Борис Абрамович, , ; род. 20 февраля 1921, Бричево Сорокского уезда, Бессарабия) — советский и израильский математик в области математической логики, теории алгоритмов и кибернетики. Доктор физико-математических наук (1962), профессор (1963). Биография Борис Трахтенброт родился в бессарабской еврейской земледельческой колонии Бричево (ныне Дондюшанского района Молдавии) в 1921 году в семье Абрама Трахтенбройта, в 1941 году высланного на поселение и принудительные работы в Сибирь.Pillars of Computer Science: Essays Dedicated to Boris (Boaz) Trakhtenbrot on the Occasion of His 85th Birthday (см. электронное издание здесь). Springer: Нью-Йорк, 2008 В 1947 году окончил математический факультет Черновицкого университета. В 1950—1958 годах работал в Пензенском педагогическом институте, в 1958—1960 годах — в Пензенском политехническом институте. С 1960 года — в Институте математики Сибирского отделения Академии Наук СССР (Новосибирский Академгородок) и в Новосибирском государственном университете (с 1963 года — профессор, заведующий отделом). После переезда в Израиль в декабре 1980 года — профессор отделения точных и компьютерных наук Тель-Авивского университета (с 1991 года — professor emeritus). Член редколлегии журнала «Information and Computation» (Elsevier). thumb|left|250px| Математики А. О. Слисенко, [[Марков, Андрей Андреевич (младший)|А. А. Марков, Б. А. Кушнер и Б. А. Трахтенброт. Москва, 1979]] Б. А. Трахтенброт — один из начинателей теоретической информатики (TCS, theoretical computer science) в СССР, видный теоретик в области дискретной математики и формальных языков, а также математической логики, электронных вычислительных машин, в особенности теории автоматов (см. теорему неразрешимости Трахтенброта и Щелевую теорему Трахтенброта—Бородина). Публиковаться начал в 1950 году (представлена и доказана теорема неразрешимости Трахтенброта) и тогда же защитил кандидатскую диссертацию в Институте математики Украинской Академии Наук (Киев) по теме «Разрешимость проблем для конечных классов и определения конечных классов» под научным руководством профессора (впоследствии академика) П. С. Новикова.Б. А. Трахтенброт. Вспоминая об Алексее Андреевиче (пятидесятые годы) Первая же монография математика («Алгоритмы и машинное решение задач», в 2-х изданиях — 1957 и 1960) была переведена на болгарский, английский, французский (оба издания), чешский, японский (оба издания), испанский (оба издания), итальянский, турецкий, немецкий и польский языки. Монографии «Введение в теорию конечных автоматов» (1962), «Конечные автоматы: поведение и синтез» (1970) и «Алгоритмы и вычислительные автоматы» (1974) также были переведены на несколько иностранных языков. В 2008 году в серии «Столпы компьютерных наук» (Pillars of Computer Science) издательства Springer Verlag вышел сборник научных статей в честь 85-летия Б. А. Трахтенброта. Среди учеников Б. А. Трахтенброта — Янис Барздиньс (р. 1937). Сын Б. А. Трахтенброта — Марк Борисович Трахтенброт — математик в области формальных методов спецификации и тестирования сложных систем, сотрудник Отдела программирования ВЦ СО АН (1971—1984), учёный секретарь Научного совета Вычислительного Центра Сибирского отделения АН СССР в Новосибирске (второй справа), ныне заведующий отделом компьютерных наук в Холонском институте технологии (Израиль). Библиография См. частичную библиографию здесь. Монографии * Алгоритмы и машинное решение задач. В серии «Популярные лекции по математике». Гостехиздат: Москва, 1957 (издание на японском языке — Токио, 1959 и 1964). :* Wieso können Automaten Rechnen (на немецком языке). Deutsche Verlag der Wissenschaften: Берлин, 1959. :* Алгоритмы и машинное решение задач. Второе (расширенное) издание. Физматгиз: Москва, 1960. :* Algoritmy i automatyczne rozwiazyvanie zadan (на польском языке). Pasttwowe Wydawnictwo Naukowe: Варшава, 1961. :* Algorithmes et machines à calculer (на французском языке). Dunod: Париж, 1963. :* Algoritmy a strojove reseni ulokh (на чешском языке). Nakladatelstvi Ceskoslovenske akademie ved: Прага, 1963. :* Алгоритмы и машинно ресаване на задачи (на болгарском языке). Държавно издательство Техника: София, 1963. :* Algorithms and Automatic Computing Machines (на английском языке). В серии «Topics in Mathematics». D.C. Heath and Company: Бостон, 1963. :* Algoritmi e Macchine Calcolatrici Automatiche (на итальянском языке). Progresso Tecnico Editoriale: Милан, 1964. :* Algoritmalar ve Otomatik Hesap Makinalari (на турецком языке). Turk Matematik Dernegi Yaynlari: Стамбул, 1964. :* Introduccion a la Teoria Matematica de las Computadoras y de la Programacion (на испанском языке). Siglo Veintiuno Editores SA: Мехико, 1967. :* Algorithme et Resolution de Problemes par des Machines (на французском языке). Вторая часть книги Nouvelles Orientations des Mathematiques (И. Яглом, Б. Трахтенброт, Г. Венцель, А. Солодовников). Editions Mir: Москва, 1975. :* Los Algoritmos y la Resolución Automática de Problemas (на испанском языке). Editorial Mir: Москва, 1977. :* アルゴリズムの数学 (単行本（ソフトカバー）) (на японском языке, см. здесь). 東京図書: Токио, 1994. * Введение в теорию конечных автоматов (совместно с Н. Е. Кобринским). Физматгиз (Государственное издательство физико-математической литературы): Москва, 1962. :* Introduction to the Theory of Finite Automata (на английском языке). В серии «Studies in Logic and the Foundations of Mathematics». North-Holland Publishing Company: Амстердам, 1965. :* Uvod do Teorie Konecnych Automatu (на чешском языке). Nakladatelstvi Technicke Literatury: Прага, 1967. :* Einfuhrung in die Theory Endlicher Automaten (на немецком языке). Akademie-Verlag: Берлин, 1967. * Сложность алгоритмов и вычислений (лекции). Новосибирский Государственный университет: Новосибирск, 1967. * Конечные автоматы (поведение и синтез, совместно с Я. М. Барздинем). Наука: Москва, 1970. :* Finite Automata (Behavior and Sunthesis, на английском языке). В серии «Fundamental Studies in Computer Science». North-Holland Publishing Company: Амстердам—Лондон, 1973 и American Elsevier Publishing Company: Нью-Йорк, 1973. * Алгоритмы и вычислительные автоматы. Советское радио: Москва, 1974. :* Algorithmen und Rechenautomaten (на немецком языке). Deutsche Verlag der Wissenschaften: Берлин, 1977. :* Što su algoritmi: algoritmi i računski automati (на хорватском языке). Školska Knjiga: Загреб, 1978. :* Algoritmusok és absztrakt automaták (на венгерском языке). Műszaki Könyvkiadó: Будапешт и Мир: Москва, 1978. * Selected Developments in Soviet Mathematical Cybernetics. Delphic Associated: Вашингтон, 1985. * Pillars of Computer Science: Essays Dedicated to Boris (Boaz) Trakhtenbrot on the Occasion of His 85th Birthday (см. электронное издание здесь). Lecture Notes in Computer Science (Введение: From Logic to Theoretical Computer Science, стр. 1—39). Springer: Нью-Йорк, 2008. Примечания Ссылки * Страница Б. Трахтенброта на сайте Тель-Авивского универитета * Подробный обзор теоремы Трахтенброта * Слева направо: А. А. Марков, В. А. Успенский, С. А. Адян, Б. А. Трахтенброт. Стоит: А. С. Есенин-Вольпин. Москва, 1950 * List of publications from the DBLP Bibliography Server Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся 20 февраля Категория:Родившиеся в 1921 году Категория:Родившиеся в Бессарабии Категория:Математики СССР Категория:Математики России Категория:Математики Израиля Категория:Учёные Новосибирска Категория:Персоналии:Пенза Категория:Персоналии:Черновцы Категория:Математики по алфавиту Категория:Логики СССР Категория:Логики России Категория:Исследователи искусственного интеллекта Категория:Кибернетики СССР Категория:Преподаватели вузов Пензы